Wish You Could Be Mine
by MaitsK
Summary: He loved her all his life, only to see her taken by another. One-shot.


**Hey guys!**

 **This is based slightly on a true story. I hope you like it!**

 **~Tia**

* * *

Eight-year old Lucy was visiting her aunt with her nine-year old first cousin Cana in Magnolia. They were told that two of their second cousins lived there. They were very excited.

* * *

"OI LOKE!" Gray called his brother. Loke tore his eyes from the mirror and looked at Gray with an annoyed expression.

"What?" Loke asked.

"They're here." Gray replied.

"Who are _they_?" Loke asked.

Gray face palmed and said "Don't you remember? Our cousins from Crocus! They've come to visit Mom and us!"

Loke huffed and said "Do I look like I care? Anyways, you disturbed me from styling my hair."

Gray suddenly got a wicked idea and decided to go execute it. He said in a mock tone full of repent "I'm sorry, Loke. How about I- " he came closer to Loke "make it better for you?"

Loke looked puzzled and asked "What do you - GRAY! NO! NOT MY HAIR!"

Apparently, Gray decided to mess Loke's hair. They were fighting until their mother came and yanked the two of them by their ears to the drawing room.

"Go and greet your cousins, you brats!" She hissed at them. They nodded fervently and approached the couch on which two little girls were sitting. One had blonde hair, and the other was a brunette.

"Hi, I am Gray. This is my older brother, Loke." Gray introduced themselves.

When the two girls looked up, Loke had eyes for only one.

The one with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

 _She was beautiful._

Cana and Gray noticed and had little grins on their face.

* * *

A few years later:

"I'm telling you Lucy, that guy has a major crush on you! He always did!" Cana argued with her thirteen-year old cousin.

Lucy turned around to face Cana. "Cana, that's impossible! I'm his sister! He's two years older than me! Loke can't have a crush on me!"

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Those reasons of yours are pathetic. He's your cousin, and in love, age doesn't matter."

Lucy pouted. "That's not the only reason." She murmured.

Cana's sharp ears heard it and she asked immediately "Huh? What was that?"

Lucy blushed and said "Well…you see…I kind of like…"  
Cana nudged her and said "Like whom?"  
Lucy refused to say anything, so Cana decided to give her what she called as the 'boob attack'. Lucy immediately surrendered. She shouted "I LIKE NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Two boys were watching them. One of them was grinned. It was Gray.

"Told you, Flame Shit. She has it for you. Why don't you confess?"

The other boy nodded and, blushing madly, marched up to her. Lucy's back was faced to him, so she didn't see him. But Cana did. "OMG! LUCY LOOK!"

Lucy turned behind and she saw the love of her life standing right in front of her.  
That meant…

 _He heard me! Oh, no… OH, NO!_

Natsu chuckled softly at the look on her face. He said "Luce, I know we have been friends since middle school, but the truth is, I've liked since elementary. The way your hair flows in the hair, the way your eyes sparkle when you are happy or sad… I know, I sound like some creepy stalker, but that's the truth. I have always loved you for who you are. I don't like you, I…I…" He paused, his face as red as a tomato. "I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!"

Cana had a broad grin on her face. Gray had come out of his hiding spot as well and was smirking. But there was another person standing next to Gray. It was Loke.

And he looked like a man who had spent a hundred years living in misery.

Gray saw him and asked with concern, "You okay, bro?"

Loke whispered in such a low voice Gray had to come closer to him to hear him.

"I hope Lucy doesn't say yes."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OMG! YES, I LOVE YOU TOO, NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

Gray had a sweatdrop had he murmured to Loke "Looks like luck isn't on your side, bro."

Loke looked broken. This was one of the few times Gray had seen his brother looking so sad. He saw Natsu lean towards Lucy, bending down to kiss her.

He turned to cover his brother's eyes, as Loke was better off without watching this.

"Eh? Where did he go?" Gray asked no one in particular.

And he saw something that made him make a face and say "What the hell…"

Loke was next to a girl with pretty pink hair and saying "Who might you be miss? I think I've seen you somewhere… Oh yes! You are the lady of my dreams!"

Gray still had the look of shock on his face. Cana stood next to him and commented, "Once a playboy, forever a playboy."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **This is based slightly off a little incident in my life. One of my cousins did have a crush on me, but I'm not sure whether he still does. Hope you enjoyed this! I certainly enjoyed writing this!**

 **~Tia**


End file.
